lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Trees
'''Fruit trees '''are a class of trees in the mod that, in addition to wood and saplings, are a good source of materials and fruit. There are two groups of fruit trees: the temperate trees, which are found commonly in the Shire but also in other - mostly woodland - biomes more rarely; and the more exotic Harad trees. To get the fruit of a tree, you'll have to cut it down or at least break some of the leaves. Then the fruit will sometimes drop along with some saplings. The temperate trees spawn somewhat uncommonly in the Shire biome and rarely in other forested biomes. These trees also spawn in large amounts and neat rows in the shire orchard sub-biome with a few hobbit orchaders. They all resemble standard oak trees in their height and appearance, but each tree can provide you with different fruit, saplings, wood, and planks. The exotic trees can be found in Near and Far Harad. Apple Trees Apple trees have dark wood, which can be crafted into pale brown planks, and have bright green leaves. They can drop either red apples or green apples which can be used to brew Cider. These are by far the most common fruit tree, and are relatively easy to find, even when you're not in the Shire, as they generate in most forested biome variants on occasion. Pear Trees Pear trees have pale wood, which makes orange planks, and pale green leaves. They drop pears which can be used to brew Perry. Pear Trees can be found throughout the Shire but also in other biomes, namely forested biome variants. Be aware, however, that Pear trees are not nearly as common as Apple trees. Cherry Trees Cherry trees have dark reddish-brown wood, which makes deep red planks, and bright pink blossoming leaves. They drop cherries which can be used to brew Cherry Liqueur. Cherry trees are the rarest of the three Shire fruit tree types, and are very difficult to find outside the Shire. A Giant Cherry Tree can be found in Mordor. Banana Trees Banana Trees grow in Far Harad River sub-biome as well as the Far Harad Jungle. They have yellow-greenish wood, which makes yellow planks, and bright green leaves. They yield up to four bananas which can be used to brew Banana Beer or to make Banana Bread. Mango Trees Mango Trees can be found in Far Harad jungles. They have orange-brown wood, which makes pale orange planks, and green leaves, which drop mangoes upon decaying or when destroyed, which can be used to make Mango Juice. Date Palm Trees A date palm tree is a special type of tree that can be found in the Near Harad Fertile sub-biome. Its trunk is a light shade of brown, and the texture modelled like a palm tree. The tree leaves may drop date palm saplings when broken. The fruits can be broken off like cocoa pods from a jungle tree. Each tree usually yields four dates which can be used to brew Araq. The wood of this tree can be used to create date palm wood planks, which can then be crafted into date palm wood fences, slabs, and stairs. Orange Trees Orange trees are found in Near Harad Fertile. Lemon Trees Lemon trees are found in Near Harad Fertile. Lime Trees Lime trees are found in Near Harad Fertile. Category:Plants Category:Fruit Category:Environment Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Shire Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Bought by Traders Category:Sold by Traders Category:Trees Category:Renewable